


Rumors

by jingucchislippers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Izumi, First Time, Izumi Guides Yuukun Through Fucking Him, Izumi Simps Hard For Him, Jealousy, M/M, Makoto Is A Ball Of Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Graduation, top makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: The gossip mill is ablaze with news of Izumi dating one of their senpais and this sends Makoto spiraling as he realizes just how strong his feelings are for his childhood friend.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 28





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> written for my best friend! sry if they're ooc.

“Have you read this, Yuu-kun?” 

Makoto looked up from his plate to see Ritsu holding out his phone where some kind of article was on display. He took the phone from Ritsu’s hand and just from the headline alone, it seemed to be something off of a gossip rag. 

**_Top supermodel Izumi Sena spotted with Ren Jinguji at a club last night! Are they finally bringing their relationship to the public? Click here to see the other four times they’d been captured together!_ **

Makoto rolled his eyes at the clickbait garbage and went to give the phone back to Ritsu, but the other one insisted that he read it. He didn’t bother with indulging in the endless gossip and rumors that surrounded his more famous friends and especially not when it came to Izumi. No matter who Izumi was with, the media was always claiming they were actually dating and much to Makoto’s total non-surprise, they were always wrong.

Although if Ritsu was insisting he read this dumb article... maybe he’d finally moved on from Makoto? Makoto furrowed his brows at the very thought as he scrolled down, yet at the same time he was guilty of ignoring Izumi’s more recent texts. Not that he was doing it on purpose, it kind of just happened with how overwhelming Izumi could be at times and Makoto’s anxiety hadn’t exactly helped when the texts and missed calls kept piling up.

The ‘evidence’ this article showed was clearly taken from paparazzi or very dedicated fans who’d been stalking the two idols during their stay in Italy. There were also screenshots of their various social media interactions and honestly it read like a whole conspiracy post, but he couldn’t ignore just how nice they did look together. Makoto could never measure up to someone with the charisma, looks, and staggering star power of Ren.

It made sense too with how they were both cast as leads for this movie and spent tons of time working together... and apparently going out together in their off time. Makoto had never met Ren in person, he’s not really sure if he'd be able to keep his shit together if he _did_ meet his senpai, but he did always seem so friendly and ridiculously flirtatious.

Just imagining Izumi falling for his charm... it had Makoto pushing the phone back towards Ritsu, “is it true?”

Ritsu gave Makoto a lazy shrug of his shoulders as he picked his phone back up, “Secchan’s been too busy to talk to me, I thought he would have mentioned it to you.”

“I... haven’t checked his messages lately,” Makoto admitted as his eyes went down to his half eaten breakfast, his appetite had escaped him it seemed.

“No wonder he’s off frolicking with someone else,” Ritsu said, “maybe he finally got tired of his cruel Yuu-kun ignoring him.”

“I’m not ignoring him,” Makoto quickly spoke up, “he’s just... too much sometimes.”

“Then this works as a blessing in disguise, hm? You’ll have your peace and quiet while Secchan has someone new and shiny to fawn over,” Ritsu replied with a small yawn as leaned back a bit in his chair, “it’s what Yuu-kun’s wanted since high school, right?”

Makoto’s first response was to deny that, but Ritsu wasn’t completely wrong. Even after Izumi graduated, he still had a heavy presence in Makoto’s life. He’d always come back to Japan fairly often and visit Makoto first out of everyone else with loads of gifts and stories to tell him.

It was nice, but a little suffocating at the same time, as if no matter where on the globe Izumi was he’d find _some_ way to reach Makoto. Yet, Makoto also didn’t want to push him away because he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t like seeing just how happy and cute Izumi could be when he was here. He was just so over-enthusiastic about Makoto’s mere existence that it made him feel special, but crushed simultaneously. 

Makoto didn’t deserve the affection and attention Izumi would shower on him, he wasn’t anyone all that great or notable. Really, he was just a below average guy who was an anchor to Trickstar compared to his much more talented bandmates. He half expected them to drop him after they graduated months ago, but they insisted on him staying and he still didn’t quite understand why when there was far superior talent out there.

Just like Izumi apparently dropped him, they’d do the same once the chance arose. Once they eventually realized they could reach higher heights without him dragging them down. Izumi probably did get tired of waiting on him and sought out someone who would give him the love he deserved. 

This was fine, it was bound to happen. 

“Secchan’s coming back home next week,” Ritsu spoke up, “maybe we can all meet his new boyfriend then.”

“Oh... yeah,” Makoto nodded as his stomach sank further, “I’m happy for him, senpai seems like a good guy.”

“Doesn’t seem like his type though, but I guess they have mind blowing hot sex,” Ritsu said, “like, can you imagine?”

“Nope,” Makoto instantly said as he stood up and took his plate, “I just remembered I have something else I need to be doing, so I’ll see you later.”

“Sayanora Yuu-kun~” 

~

A week passed with Makoto continuing to ignore the ever growing number of texts on his phone from Izumi because he _really_ didn’t want to be subject to his newest obsession. It didn’t help that Ritsu kept making comments whenever he came over to visit Mao and subsequently stayed the whole day, like maybe it was time for him to start paying rent.

Makoto didn’t go out of his way to seek out any further articles and shied away from social media out of the fear of seeing more pictures of those two together, or worse, an actual confirmation. Yes he could just open up their conversation thread to confirm it all, but he didn’t want to... not yet, he wanted to stall this as long as possible.

It’s how he started thinking of taking a trip that’d coincide with Izumi’s return here, as cowardly as it would seem. His mind had been overloaded with thoughts of Izumi gushing over Ren, treating Ren the same way he did him, and it made him sick with dread. There was no way in hell he could face that on a daily basis, not with how Izumi could be.

He hated just how much this was affecting him and somewhat thankful that their group didn’t have anything scheduled as of late, else he’d be too deep into his own head to perform properly. It shouldn’t be hitting him this hard, he should be happy that Izumi found someone more deserving of his boundless affections, someone who wasn’t as lame as himself. Really, what was Izumi even thinking in the first place...

Makoto let out a small groan as yet another loss flashed across the television, this’d been his tenth or eleventh loss in a row in this game and he was playing terribly. God knows if he ever bothered with voice chat his random teammates would’ve been hurling every insult in the book at him and he would’ve definitely deserved that for being so utterly useless.

Makoto exited out of the game, tossed the controller to the side, and laid back on his bed with his eyes closed. He’d already booked a reservation at a resort up north to spend the week at and he’d be leaving tomorrow morning. He only told his bandmates where he’d be going since no one else would likely care and he didn’t want to worry them. 

It was silly and childish to run away like this, but what else could he do? Deal with the ugly feelings that’d spring up tenfold once he saw them together in person? He wouldn’t put himself through that, it was just outright cruelty at that point. Izumi would likely be too busy with his new beau to notice him gone anyway... it wouldn’t be too long until Izumi forgot him completely.

“This sucks,” Makoto groaned out loud.

“What is my cute Yuu-kun brooding about?” 

Makoto shot straight up in his bed and looked over at the doorway to see Izumi standing there with a few bags in hand, “...Izumi, what... I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I wanted to surprise you!” Izumi grinned as he sauntered up to the bed and placed the bags on top of it, “and I thought you were sleeping for a moment and I didn’t want to disturb my sleeping beauty.”

“Ah... I was just taking a break from a game,” Makoto reached for one of the bags as Izumi sat at the edge of the bed. He often bought him all kinds of gifts ranging from games to merch to clothes to everything little thing Makoto liked. Izumi knew him so well and it hurt more that this would stop, that he wouldn’t be spoiled like this.

He should just get this over with as soon as possible so Izumi could go back to his new boyfriend. He wasn’t worth wasting his time and money over like this, not worth the pity from Izumi.

“Yuu-kun,” Makoto blinked up to see that Izumi was looking right back at him, just mere inches away. His grin was wiped away and replaced with a concerned expression, one that immediately made Makoto glance away.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No,” Makoto instantly said, “there’s nothing wrong, I’m just surprised that you came back early. I thought you would’ve wanted to erm...”

“Of course, I didn’t have any work and missed you so much~ you would’ve known if you didn’t leave me on read,” Izumi replied with a small huff, “and don’t lie to me, I know there’s something up with you and you know you can talk to your onii-chan about anything that’s troubling you.”

Makoto let out a small sigh as he wondered just how to word this, how to deal with the fact that Izumi was dating someone who wasn’t him, how he’d only have himself to blame for letting Izumi go like this... even if it was for the better. 

“Did I do something?” Izumi softly asked, “tell me Yuu-kun so I can fix it.”

“No, you didn’t do anything,” Makoto said as he looked back over at Izumi, “I just thought you’d rather be with your boyfriend right now...”

“Aren’t I?” Izumi replied, “I’ve only been waiting years for you to open up your heart to me and accept all of my wonderful, unconditional love for you so this relationship can stop being so one sided.”

“Eh?” Makoto blurted out. He knew all of this of course, but he never thought Izumi was being _serious_ about it. 

“Is that why you’ve been so quiet? Finally coming to terms with your feelings for me,” Izumi’s smile began to return, “ah Yuu-kun, you play hard to get ‘til the very end, but I’ll always be here waiting on you at every step of the way.”

“I uh...” Makoto gulped as Izumi inched closer to him, but didn’t make any further movements to touch him, “...I wouldn’t say all that, but... something may have come up to make me realize that... I don’t want to see you with anyone else... but me.”

“Yuu-kun!” Izumi squealed, “oh you’ve made my entire life, my entire _being_. You could’ve just told me instead of making me worry about you, you know? That’s just mean, but it’s okay because Yuu-kun loves me.”

“I guess I do...” Makoto murmured as he reached out a hand to place over Izumi’s and gently squeezed it, “I missed you too and I’m sorry for ignoring you, you do still tend to be... overwhelming at times.”

“Say it,” Izumi took this as a chance to scramble directly into Izumi’s space, “I want to hear you say it.”

“I love you, Izumi,” Makoto said as he felt his cheeks warm at the words spilling from his lips. Izumi squealed once more and leaned forward, but stopped just as his lips barely ghosted over Makoto’s.

“Can I kiss you, Yuu-kun?”

“We’re boyfriends now so... you don’t have to ask,” Makoto replied as his face kept heating up from just how close Izumi was.

“Of course I do, you’re so skittish and I don’t want you running away from me now that I have you,” Izumi while bringing a hand under Makoto’s chin. Makoto closed his eyes and expected well... the obvious to happen, but after a few seconds he opened them back up again.

“What?” Makoto asked as Izumi was simply staring back at him.

“I just never thought I’d actually get this far,” Izumi quietly admitted, “I thought... I messed up again and you hated me.”

“I could never hate my onii-chan,” Makoto said as Izumi widened his eyes. He took the chance to plant a soft kiss on Izumi’s lips, not really sure of what he was doing as this was technically his first.

Izumi recovered from his initial shock in record time as he caught Makoto’s lips with his own before the other boy could pull away. Makoto then felt hands at his shoulders, pushing him down onto the pillows, as if Izumi’s self control had finally snapped. He felt a knee slide between his legs and spread them as Izumi settled comfortably between.

Makoto had never engaged in something this intimate and with how aggressive Izumi was being, his mind wasn’t allowed to wander off into the dark space it’d resided in beforehand. He had to focus on the here and now, that Izumi wanted _him_ by his side, that Izumi was devoted to him all this time. Makoto raised his hand to thread his fingers through Izumi’s hair and got a soft nip at his lower lip as he tested tugging at it.

“Yuu-kun...” Izumi said with a breathy smile as he pulled back, his lips were swollen and pupils fully dilated, “I want to feel you inside me.”

“R-really? I thought if we ever did this you’d want to be the one... topping,” Makoto replied, “I’m not opposed either way I just... yeah.”

“You’ve thought about me fucking you?” Izumi said as his smile turned into something more smug, “my my, Yuu-kun, you have quite the dirty mind and I’d love to pick your brain for every single filthy fantasy you have up there.”

“I don’t think about anything kinky!” Makoto quickly said as Izumi sat up to straddle him, “and it’s not like I think about it all the time, it just happens sometimes when I’m alone and...”

“Touching yourself?” Izumi shrugged off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor to reveal that lovely model physique, “here I thought you were more pure than that... and how dare you leave me out, you could’ve called me I would’ve done anything you ordered me to.”

“Because I’m definitely going to call you up for phone sex,” Makoto tried to flatly respond, but Izumi’s face lighting up at the very mention of it had him feeling flustered all over again.

Just how badly did Izumi want him?

“When I go back to Italy you will~,” Izumi rested his hands on Makoto’s hips and slid his fingers up his shirt, “but for now, onii-chan is going to make your first time so special you’ll never forget it.”

“I...” Makoto could feel hints of his nervousness climbing up once again as Izumi kneeled over to press soft kisses on his bare skin, “...okay, I trust you.” 

“Yuu-kun!” Izumi’s head popped right back up and he surged forward to press a needy kiss against Makoto’s lips, then peppered a few along his jaw and neck, “I love you so much, I really do.”

“I love you too,” Makoto softly smiled at Izumi before reclaiming his lips in another kiss, this one wasn’t rushed or filled with urgency, it was slow and sensual. The reality had sunken into the both of them that they were doing this, they were finally together. Makoto couldn’t believe that he was on the verge of running away because of what turned out to be a stupid rumor, how could he let his fear of losing Izumi paralyze him that much?

“So... how do we do this?” Makoto quietly asked once they’d broke apart for air, “I mean I know _how_ , it’s everything else that I’m... unsure of. I don’t want to hurt you either so maybe I should be the one-”

“Not until you’re ready,” Izumi placed his pointer finger on Makoto’s lips, “as much as it pains me to admit it, I’m the most experienced one here and I know Yuu-kun will make me forget about everyone else.”

“That doesn’t help me in the slightest,” Makoto said with a small pout, “that’ll just put more pressure on me that I'll never live up to.”

“Rule number one of sex,” Izumi said, “there’s no self deprication allowed in bed.”

“...okay, that’s a good rule,” Makoto murmured.

“Rule number two, no overthinking everything either,” Izumi said as his hand trailed down Makoto’s chest and landed on the prominent bulge in his pants, “sex is supposed to be fun, and I want you to do whatever you want to me, Yuu-kun. I’ll be your fuckdoll if you so asked.”

“Izumi...” Makoto said as Izumi just smiled back at him as he palmed at his crotch, “I can’t believe you can just say these things.”

“Clearly they’re having an affect on you,” Izumi winked and Makoto let out a small groan as his hand continued groping at him, “but you bring up a good point, we are doing too much talking and while I adore the sound of your voice, I think it’s time we move on.”

They’d switched positions with Izumi on his back and Makoto sitting between his legs, granted with the breathtaking view of his gorgeous, shirtless boyfriend from above. Izumi was quick to pull him into another kiss before he could lose himself in staring and took one of Makoto’s hands, directing it towards his belt. Makoto’s fingers were a bit clumsy as they attempted to unbuckle it while Izumi’s tongue was down his throat, but he _did_ get it done after a few moments. 

He then hooked his fingers into Izumi’s waistband and tugged down both his jeans and underwear in one go, although he needed to break away from the kiss to get them totally off. Makoto was mesmerized by the sight before him once again as Izumi laid there bare and so _fucking_ beautiful. He didn’t really spend much time questioning his sexuality since he knew pretty early on... maybe since the first time he saw Izumi. 

“You know you can take a picture,” Izumi playfully winked at him again as he drug his own hand down his body and wrapped it around his stiff cock, “how do you want me, Yuu-kun?” 

“This is more than enough...” Makoto said as he smoothed his hands down Izumi’s slender, warm thighs and reached a hand out to join the one on Izumi’s cock. The cute, excited moan that spilled from Izumi’s lips went straight to Makoto’s dick as they both stroked his shaft.

Would there be much point in asking Izumi to keep it down? Mao was hopefully out with the Sakuma brothers or his other friends or somewhere that wasn’t in this apartment. Another moan came out of Izumi as he pulled his hand back and Makoto was steadily jerking him off, feeling his confidence slowly rise from his boyfriends reactions.

“Yuu-kun, I have stuff in my bag... unless you have something here?” Izumi said, “just how many bottles of lube have you gone through while thinking of me~”

“None!” Makoto blurted out as he reluctantly took his hand away and saw that Izumi’s bag was sitting by the doorway, “...and I use lotion anyway.” 

“What brand? I want to use it too~”

“Whatever is on my desk,” Makoto murmured as he’d left the bed and only had to search for a few seconds through Izumi’s bag to see the unused bottle of lube and unopened box of condoms. Well... at least he was always prepared?

Makoto took the time to put the other shopping bags on the floor and crawled back onto the bed while Izumi resumed touching himself in his brief absence. Didn’t he have any patience? ... Of course not, this is Izumi we’re talking about.

“Gimme,” Izumi said as Makoto handed the bottle over him. He popped open the cap and took one of Makoto’s hands, then squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers. Makoto sat somewhat fixated as Izumi guided his hand between his legs, right at his waiting hole. 

“Put in one finger, Yuu-kun,” Izumi said, “you don’t have to go slow, I can take whatever you give me.” 

Makoto quietly nodded as he pressed in a single digit through that hot ring of muscle he’d never properly explored before even on himself. He tried at least once, but it just felt more weird and painful than good.

Makoto watched as his finger slid in up to the knuckle and looked up to see the utter look of bliss on Izumi’s face. That encouraged him to thrust it a few times and he earned more words of praise out of his horny boyfriend. He could really get used to this because _wow_ he loved how sexy Izumi sounded at the moment.

Makoto was doing this to him, making him squirm and moan like this. How would he react to one or two more fingers? Or even his dick filling him up? Makoto acted on his increasingly horny thought pattern and introduced a second finger alongside the first. His own patience was beginning to wear thin as his cock was still restricted by his pants and Izumi was looking more slutty as the minutes passed.

Makoto leaned in to lick at Izumi’s neck as he quickly pushed in a third finger to stretch out his tight hole, to get him ready to be fucked. Izumi grabbed at the back of his hand to drag him up for a rough kiss that was definitely more tongue than lips, but not like Makoto was going to complain. Izumi was acting just as Makoto thought he would, but it was so much hotter in person as opposed to the fantasies that ran through his head.

“Fuck me, fuck me please I want your cock,” Izumi was practically pleading as his hips began to meet Makoto’s fingers, “I need you inside me, Yuu-kun. I will die without you.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Makoto teased as he gave a few more lazy thrusts of his fingers while kissing the desperate boy beneath him. He then moved back to remove his pants and underwear, followed by retrieving the box of condoms.

“No, I want you to cum inside me,” Izumi said as he grabbed at the box and set it aside, “you would be the first to because it’s something I’ve been saving only for you, my sweet Yuuki.”

If it wasn’t determined already, Izumi was definitely going to be Makoto’s death. Izumi gave him that sly smile before snaking his hand around the back of Makoto’s neck and pulled him on top of him. They indulged in another set of soft kisses as Makoto slowly penetrated Izumi’s slick heat, feeling as if he was already at heaven’s gate.

“I... I don’t know if I’ll last,” Makoto admitted, “onii-chan feels so good.”

“It’s fine, we have all the time in the world to work on your stamina,” Izumi replied as he wrapped a leg around Makoto’s waist, “just fuck me.”

Makoto pulled his hips back just so the tip remained, then slammed back into the hilt as he remembered Izumi’s earlier words of taking whatever he gave him. Izumi cursed and dug his nails into Makoto’s shoulder as a response and that only fueled Makoto to fuck into him again. He wished to however many gods there were up there that he could last at least long enough to make Izumi cum first, but his boyfriend was making it so much more difficult with chanting his name, practically clawing at his back, and digging the heel of his foot into Makoto’s lower back to drive him deeper.

“Izumi, I’m gonna...” Makoto said as he snapped his eyes closed with his cock fully sheathed inside of Izumi. He gave a few more erratic thrusts as he filled his boyfriend up with his cum, then slid his hand between them to get Izumi off as well. Izumi came moments after with Makoto’s name on his tongue as he cried out and they both laid there in post orgasmic bliss as their hot bodies were tangled together.

~

Makoto settled down back in bed after they cleaned together in the shower, much to Izumi's insistence. He’s somewhat surprised Izumi didn’t try anything while they were in there and was perfectly content just scrubbing Makoto’s body down. It was endearingly cute in a way... Makoto liked it.

“Yuu-kun~” Izumi said as he tugged Makoto onto his lap and loosely wrapped his arms around his waist, “who else did you think was my boyfriend?”

Makoto nearly choked at the unexpected question as Izumi just calmly looked back at him. He wasn’t really sure if he could talk about the crazy article he saw, so he settled on grabbing his phone and searching it up to show Izumi instead.

“...you believed this tripe?” Izumi said with a raised eyebrow.

“Ritsu didn’t exactly help! He’s the one who showed me it and... he’s been saying all this stuff and I just thought you may have finally gotten tired of me,” Makoto said as he directed his gazes downwards while his fingers fidgeted with Izumi’s shirt.

“I’m going to slap Kuma-kun next time I see him,” Izumi clicked his tongue and set the phone down, then hooked a finger under Makoto’s chin to raise his head, “I love you and I’ll never ever get tired of you. It’s impossible because Yuu-kun is my soulmate.”

“Izumi...” 

“And clearly I haven’t been doing a good enough job at showing you just how much I love you if you were able to believe that trash,” Izumi huffed, “maybe I should stay in Japan or drag you back with me. Like honestly, do you think my tastes have devolved so much that I’d fuck Ren of all people?”

“Don’t say it like that,” Makoto said, “he’s our senpai!”

Izumi rolled his eyes, “he’s a huge nerd like you _and_ he already has a boyfriend _and_ he’s the total opposite of my type. I thought Yuu-kun knew me so well, but you don’t know me at all!”

Makoto let out a small giggle as Izumi continued to pout, then gave a peck on the cheek, “well... I reserved a week at a resort up north, it’ll just be us two and we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other in full.”

“Yuu-kun!” Izumi grinned and tightened his hold on Makoto, bringing him in for a hug. Makoto had never felt more relieved that he was wrong about his stupid assumptions. Izumi would never abandon him, no one would ever get between them.

~

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! remember to leave a kudos if you enjoyed ❤
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
